The SnowStorm
by CurlyGirl27
Summary: Savitar has returned, and is finally ready to put his evil plan into action. Can Team Flash stop him or is he really the future? Might turn into a crossover. Rating may go up.


**This is my first** _ **Flash**_ **story. It takes place after the season 3 mid-season finale. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Barry was running. He looked behind him, noticing that the man pursuing him was getting closer. Barry tried to go faster, but the man was catching up. The man reached out, touched Barry's shoulder, and….

"Tag!" Wally yelled, quickly speeding off in the other direction. "Woohoo!"

Barry stopped to catch his breath, shaking his head at how fast Wally was becoming, and then sped after him.

It had been two weeks since the Christmas incident. There hadn't been one metahuman attack, and Team Flash was getting bored. Barry and Wally started racing in the speed vault, but they soon felt that it was too small and so had started playing tag around the world.

Cisco had been tinkering with many of the unused items at Starlabs and Caitlin had jokingly called him a mad scientist, even though he had only started one fire (so far) and nothing had exploded (yet). Right now, he was working on stronger power inhibitors, because could swear that her powers were still growing stronger. Cisco worried about her, as did everyone else. They had all caught her staring at her hands, sometimes with a worried expression on her face, sometimes angry, and sometimes a mix.

Joe had been busy with police work and enjoying the time away from evil metahuman cases. Iris seemed happy, but secretly missed the excitement.

No one had seen much of Julian. He went to work, and went home. He didn't like to go out much anymore.

And HR…well, he was HR. He wasn't what anyone was expected, but occasionally had good ideas.

Barry was still trying to catch Wally. He was getting closer and closer. He reached his hand out, and…

Wally vanished.

Barry stopped. Wally was just there, and there was no way he suddenly went so fast that he was out of reach.

Barry turned on his comm. "Cisco, Caitlin, I think –"

But before he get anymore words out, he was suddenly struck and flew to the floor. Not even a second later, he was being held up by his throat.

"Savitar."

Back at Starlabs, Cisco had been working on the power inhibitors, when he heard the distress call. He ran to his computer and tried to find him and contact him.

"Barry, are you ok?" Nothing. "Barry, what happened? Are you and Wally ok?" He was frantically typing away at his computer, trying to find any sign of him, and then he did.

He heard something behind him and turned around. Caitlin was taking off her cuffs.

"Caitlin, what are you-"

"You have to take me there. If I can't control it, you'll have to lock me up again. This is our only choice."

Cisco didn't move.

"Now!" Caitlin demanded, eyes glowing an icey blue.

Barry was trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this one. He was being held up by his threat, and it was getting more difficult to breathe.

"I will not kill you, Barry Allen. I am the future."

Barry tried to figure out what that could possibly mean, but he had no idea. Savitar turned his head to the side, and Barry saw why. Caitlin and Cisco were here. Cisco was on the ground clutching his head and Caitlin's eyes were glowing. This did not look good.

"I can see him." Caitlin said.

"Killer Frost" Savitar greeted. "It's good to see you again."

"My name is Caitlin Snow." She replied, sending a blast of ice at him, but he dodged.

"Killer Frost is your Destiny."

"Not a chance." Caitlin tried again to send icicles at him, but he was again too fast.

"Join me, and your friends will be spared."

"Where's Wally?" Caitlin asked.

Savitar sped away, and in less than a second, he was back, holding Wally by his throat in his other hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Don't do it." Barry tried, gasping for air.

Caitlin looked from Savitar, to Barry, to Wally, to Cisco, and back to Savitar.

"Fine, I'll do it! Just let them go!"

"Cait." Cisco tried standing, but fell back down.

Savitar laughed, an evil, ugly laugh. He threw Barry and Wally to the ground and ran off with Caitlin.

 **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**


End file.
